Entwined Spirits
by JPMod
Summary: Ron and Yori enjoy their honeymoon. Story 7 of the 'Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe' series COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Passions Aflame

Thanks to all who read & reviewed "A Promise Forever" – campy, AtomicFire, and Goinghome. Also thanks also to all who read the story even if you didn't leave a review. :)

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

My biggest thanks go to campy for beta/proofreading this story. You're the best! (big grin)

A/Ns: Well, here's the third and final story of my small 'Ron/Yori get married' trilogy. This story doesn't have much in the way of plot. Pretty much it's fluff and smuff as Ron and Yori enjoy their honeymoon, and we all know what normally a couple would be doing on their honeymoon. ;D

BTW, I've decided to post this story in chapters. I'm almost done writing it, but instead of waiting to finish it before posting, I've decided to post what I've written up for everyone's enjoyment. I'm also starting writing up Chapter 6 of "A Bond of Honor", so this is another reason for posting this story in chapters – I can post this story up as I write it while writing up "ABoH". :)

This story starts the day after "A Promise Forever".

Story rating: Rated M (aka R)  
Written: May/June 2006

Summary: Ron and Yori enjoy their honeymoon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

Entwined Spirits  
Chapter 1 – Passions Aflame  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Rolling over onto her left side, the female body still asleep was content as a grin graced her lips. Her dreams were peaceful and blissful, making her lips broaden into a smile even in sleep.

Yet the Sandman didn't hold her forever in slumber, for her body didn't have to be rested for a long time. Oriental eyes fluttered open, taking in the soft light flittering through the blinds of the glass porch door and windows. It was enough to illuminate the bedroom to see details yet to not strain the eyes, which were used to being in the dark for some time now.

As of now, her dark eyes settled on the form of the man sleeping on his back only a few inches away. Her heart contracted fully with love, making her smile widely once more, but this time awake. She couldn't help but to look at that handsome face with disheveled, blond hair. He looked so tranquil and comfortable in slumber, making her love for him beat a little stronger for a moment.

A yawn suddenly made her eyes close as it escaped her mouth, and feeling a need to do so, she stretched her naked, well-shaped, lithe body under the bed sheet, purring with a grin on the wonderful physical feelings coursing through her. Her new husband last night had made love to her so superbly – mind, body, and soul – that she felt she was touching the stars.

Opening her dark eyes again, Yori Stoppable once more gazed at the naked, sleeping man beside her. The man who had a gentle, generous heart, a strong, tough spirit, a kind soul, and a goofy sense of humor that made her laugh. He was the love of her life and she knew she would always be there for him forever. Her friend, her lover, her husband… Ron Stoppable.

Wanting to be near him, Yori scooted a bit closer to drape her body over his right side, her right leg gently settled into the spot between his legs. She nuzzled her face into his chest and the blond chest hairs there, taking in his smell and the feel of his skin next to hers. After giving a gentle kiss on the spot over his heart, she settled her left cheek on the spot and contently enjoyed his nearness as she watched the light through the blinds.

As she lay there, her mind remembered last night, making her smile on what she and Ron-kun had done together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The double doors opened, and Yori and Ron walked into the luxury suite with the bellhop right behind them pushing a cart containing their luggage. After the bellhop placed down the luggage, Ron kindly tipped him before the young man left with the cart, leaving the newlyweds to explore the place.

It was the largest, most magnificent suite in the entire resort. Just standing from the entrance, one could see a couple of couches, coffee table, two recliners, and a day bed situated in front of an entertainment system. A porch door was behind the living room, and one could see, despite the low light of the moon, it led out to a small patio with a small pool and jacuzzi. To the left was a small kitchen with a table, and a door between the kitchen and the porch door must lead to the bedroom.

Ron grinned as he walked over to the kitchen and surveyed the items there. It certainly was well stocked with dry food, yet the refrigerator had some fresh items, so it was easy to presume the resort stocked it before the suite would be occupied by anyone.

"Looks like we have enough food to last us the entire stay here, Yori," Ron called out to his wife as she checked out the living room. Being a great chef, the blond man knew he could cook up some good meals with what had been provided.

Yori grinned as she approached the sliding porch door. "That's good to hear, Ron-kun." Her lips curled slyly upon closely seeing the jacuzzi through the glass of the door, knowing she and her husband no doubt would be using it. She turned her head to see Ron still taking stock on what they had in the kitchen. "However, I will want to have dinner once in the restaurant." Her expression turned devilish. "As much as I would love to stay here for the next few days, I like to have some variety in my meals. However, I don't mind being served Jewish sausages occasionally."

Hearing the double meaning, Ron chuckled before he turned, with a smirk, to see her heading his way. "Oh? Would Mrs. Stoppable mind if her Jewish sausages are served **extra** spicy?"

"Not at all, Ron-kun," she replied, her eyes narrowed as she approached. "It will help to **heat** things up." Upon arriving, her hands playfully slid up his clothed chest to wrap around his neck.

Brown eyes lit up as his hands held her waist and pulled her to him, making her softly purr. "Well then… I might as well cook up several servings of Jewish sausages for you." Ron lowered his head as she raised hers.

"Good," Yori whispered before locking her lips to his.

Eyes closed, both moaned as they molded their bodies together, and soon tongues were exploring each other's mouths. They couldn't get enough, and they held on as long as possible until, with a gasp, they broke apart, yet their bodies remained connected as they breathed hard, never taking their eyes off each other.

Lips forming a wicked grin, the ninja woman reached up for a quick, loving smooch before leaving his arms to stroll back to their luggage. "Good appetizer," she purred over her shoulder.

With a soft chuckle, Ron leered at her as she picked up a suitcase and small traveling kit containing make-up and other hygiene stuff. "Just you wait until the **main course**, ninja girl," he nearly growled.

"I look forward to it, ninja boy," Yori parried back with a seductive smile, which told her spouse that she was definitely looking forward to devouring the main course.

As she walked toward the bedroom, Mr. Stoppable watched his beautiful wife sway her shapely hips, quite enjoying the show she was giving him before she disappeared into the room.

Shaking his head, Ron smiled. Despite that they would only be here for a few days, Yori traveled with three suitcases and her make-up kit, making the blond man once again wonder why women have the need to take more clothing than they needed. True, they have more variety of clothing than men. Any idiot walking into a department store or any clothing store could see the women's clothes section was always bigger than the men's. However, it still baffled him why the ladies have to take more clothing than they needed for the amount of time they would be on a trip.

As always before, Ron let that mystery go, for he had more **important** things to do now.

Taking a suitcase, the ninja master turned off the lights of the kitchen and living room before entering the bedroom. He whistled in appreciation as he placed down his case beside Yori's opened one before doing a quick gaze around the room.

It was something that a master bedroom might look like. A king-size bed with silk throw pillows and sheets stood beside a door, which no doubt led to the bathroom. Opposite the bed, two dressers were placed on either side of a cabinet, which held a TV set. A small table and chairs were between the bed and another porch door, which led out to the pool and jacuzzi.

Knowing Yori was in the bathroom, Ron changed into silk pajama pants and buttoned shirt, before he took out several small, scented candles and placed them on every piece of furniture in the room save the bed and cabinet. When he was done, he turned off the electrical lights, leaving the room radiating in a soft candlelight glow with the smell of flowers in the air.

Sighing at the romantic atmosphere around him, Ron waited. He was fortunate that he didn't have to wait for long.

A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened, and when the blond man turned, his jaw dropped to the floor. Standing there in the doorframe stood Yori, looking gorgeous in an outfit that he only saw once before, months ago on Valentine's Day. The Little Black Kimono had returned, and it had the same effect on him as it did then. It fitted her trim body snugly, and it was mostly black with pink trim, waist, and small pink flowers. A leg slit up the middle of the skirt nearly went the upper inner thighs, showing those lovely legs of hers. Her hair was totally loose and free with no hair accessories.

Yori felt quite womanly, for it brought her pleasure seeing Ron-kun's slack-jawed face. She knew he loved this kimono, and tonight, she was going to bring him all the pleasure and love he deserved.

Giving a feral, seductive look, the lithe woman strolled toward her man, who recovered to slowly and warmly smile at her. Her heart skipped a bit upon seeing that loving face. No man before made her feel like this. Ever.

Reaching him as he stood in front of the bed, the Japanese woman wrapped her arms around his back as he did the same to her. They stood there for a few moments, each looking into the other's eyes and drank up the love and adoration each was feeling.

For Ron, he had never seen Yori so beautiful. Her body was toned and well endowed, and it matched wonderfully with the soul and mind he had come to love. His nose caught the flowery scent of her raven hair, and he knew she must have washed her body and hair just for him. He knew he was going to love her unconditionally for what was to come.

For Yori, she truly believed he was the most handsome man in the world. His brown eyes just draw her in every time, and she loved his soft blond hair. Her hands felt the well-toned muscles of his back, reminding her again that his training and exercise made him toned and fit for speed and endurance instead of strength, much like her body was built for. Yet all that was nothing compared to the gentle soul inside, the goofy, caring, and loving soul she first discovered when he first came to Yamanouchi when they were teens. Now she was going to love this man with all her heart.

Finally, Yori broke the silence with a coy grin. "Like what you see, Ron-kun?"

"Me likey. Me likey very much." Ron leered with a grin before he pulled her to fully mold her against him.

A gasp escaped her upon his unexpected move, but her reaction quickly turned into purr upon feeling his body against hers. "That's good," Yori said as her right hand traveled up his back to run through his hair, "because I'm ready for the **main course**." She pulled his head down to hers and locked her lips over his, and soon after, the couple pulled each other as close as possible as their tongues danced together and their hands started to roam.

Moaning again, Yori pressed her hands between their bodies to unbutton his shirt as she felt his hands cup her bottom. Once his pajama shirt was undone, she explored his front, and all this without breaking contact with their lips.

Ron felt like he was on another world. His hands told him that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath the kimono, and he certainly knew she wasn't wearing a bra when he felt her breasts press up against him a few moments ago. When she ground her abdomen against him, the blond nearly growled into her mouth, for he knew she knew she was **exciting** him.

Breaking apart for air, they panted for a while and their eyes held each other. Yet Ron could read something in her eyes that made him worry for a moment. "Yori? Is something wrong?"

With a kind smile, Yori shook her head. "No, nothing important, just…" A sigh escaped her. "I'm a bit afraid."

This took him aback a bit. "Afraid?" Then a thought came to him. "You're a virgin?"

Again, the nimble woman shook her head. "No," she smiled warmly. "Just I want to say something that I have said countless times before and no doubt many times in the future." Her left hand reached up to gently stroke his cheek; her dark eyes steady on his brown ones. "I love you, Ron-kun."

His heart melted as his expression matched hers. "I love you as well, Yori. With all my heart."

Feeling what her heart was telling her, Yori didn't hesitate to say and do what was to follow. "Then make love to me, Ron-kun. Let us love each other fully."

"Booyah," he whispered in agreement, before claiming her lips once more, but this time they kissed gently without the run-away passion controlling them.

This was what they really wanted for their first time – gentle love that fulfilled their hearts.

Pushing her husband onto the bed with her following without unlocking their lips, Yori began to tenderly explore his body, and upon feeling his hands untying the sash of her kimono, she broke the kiss to smile lovingly at him as the kimono parted to reveal everything to him. She was pleased to see him eying her like she was a goddess.

"You're beautiful," Ron softly spoke.

Her response was to smile fully before kissing him again, this time a bit more forcefully, letting the ardor again slowly stoke their hunger. The raven-haired beauty moaned into his mouth when one of his hands cupped her breast, approving of his actions, and in turn, her hands made short work of his pajama pants, giving her access to the part of him she eagerly wanted to touch. A groan from her blond stud told her he endorsed her motions.

So for long as they could, the newlyweds explored each other, flesh to flesh with no clothes hindering their explorations, and when they knew they couldn't wait any longer, their bodies joined together as they cried out passionately of their first union with him on top of her. They made love with their hearts and souls for a long time, not noticing the passage of time as they were consumed by their rising passions to merge their bodies, minds, and spirits into one.

Nothing else mattered to Ron and Yori during this time, for they were only aware of each other. The Japanese woman reached the clouds several times before she was too tired to continue, and her American man completed his ventures least twice, where she welcomed him fully inside her.

Only when both were finally satiated of their desires did exhaustion come to them. With the candles dying off, Yori cuddled over Ron with her head on his shoulder, and after he pulled a bed sheet over them, slumber finally took them as one into dreamland.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori smiled at the warm memories of last night. She'd expected the usual problems that 'first time' couples faced – not getting into the mood, not able to satisfy each other, etc. Yet neither encountered such problems at all as they explored one another and just let nature take its course. The ecstasy they experienced was so magnificent that it felt they were naturally made to be together.

She suddenly became aware of a large hand combing through her messed-up black tresses, and as her smile enlarged, Yori slowly turned to place a gentle kiss once more on the spot over his heart. Only then did her eyes come up to gaze into twin, awake, loving, chocolate orbs attached to a small grinning face.

"Good morning, Ron-kun," she greeted huskily.

"Morning to you, Mrs. Stoppable," Ron spoke back before his head leaned up a bit to place a tender kiss on her forehead, prompting a tiny chuckle from her. He turned his head to read the digital clock on the nightstand and seeing it was nearly 11 AM. "We certainly slept a long time."

"I'm not surprised," Ron's wife said before moving her body right on top of his, and then she proceeded to hand out small kisses on his shoulder, dancing toward his neck. "After all, we did arrive late." She purred out the next words. "Not to mention the hours of wild love-making." Her lips caressed his neck for a few moments before raising her face to look directly down at her spouse's beaming one. "It felt we fitted each other **perfectly**."

"Uh-huh," the blond man agreed, eyes twinkling as she lowered her head to angle her lips to his. "Yin and Yang."

"Exactly," Yori whispered before claiming his lips and feeling him return the pressure equally. Both took pleasure in the softness and warmth of the other's lips. No tongues, no rising desires, just a long and firm liplock conveying their love.

When they parted with a smooch, Yori and Ron smiled warmly as she rested her forehead against his. They merely lay still gazing at one another while her right hand combed through his blond hair while his left gently stroked her back and his right held the back of her head, fingers entwined into her mane.

After a while, wanting to express herself more, the 24-year-old woman began kissing his cheeks, up and down the line of his jaw, and down his neck. His body shuddered, and Yori knew it was out of pleasure. Encouraged, she proceeded to kiss his skin as her hand began wandering over his body.

"Yori," Ron nearly groaned out, eyes closed. "You had the **main course** last night." His hands reached down to grab her round derriere.

She definitely was affecting him, and given his hands on her rump, the ninja woman knew he was not saying 'no'. With mounting need, Yori greedily ravished his mouth with hers, her tongue dancing with his and showing just what she wanted. Gasping, as they parted their mouths, she purred as her teeth nipped his ear. "I want **dessert**," she sensuously murmured into his ear.

"Oh, God!" the ninja master exclaimed, as his wife threw away the bed sheet and progressed to kiss and stroke down his body. The sensations she was giving him made him shudder and writhe.

Her expression was wicked, eying his blissful face. "God will not help you, Ron-kun. I'm **hungry**." With that said, Yori held the part of him that she loved the best and showed her skills how good she was.

Ron could only clutch his hands on the mattress sheet and writhe some more in agony. His loving other half was torturing him, and when he tried to return the favor, she gently batted his hands away, telling him without words that this was her gift to him. He held on as much as he could, for this was just too good to end so soon.

As she pleasured him, Yori felt herself become aroused. It was just exhilarating to love this man with all her being. No man before ever held her heart as Ron-kun did, and she was determined to award him all the pleasure she could give. Last night, they both equally gave and received, but this time, the Japanese woman wanted to pamper him, yet she knew she would get something out of this as well.

Knowing he was ready as well as she, Yori straddled her man and let him inside. Both groaned and closed their eyes on the completion. It felt so good to both that they just stood still and savored the moment.

Hands on his chest, she started to love him toward consummation, and soon she felt his hands on her hips and knew her beloved was on the road as she was. It wasn't long until enthusiastic sounds were emanating from both lovers, growing louder in pitch, and it was clear that the couple were not aware of anything else now but only each other.

The climax came over both at the same instant, for both cried out in concert. Cries of joy and immeasurable elation came from the newlyweds, and even as she soared high into the clouds, she felt his relief join hers and she welcomed him deeply inside her, wanting him there with her.

When their release began to subside, weakened, Yori collapsed on top of Ron, both gasping for breath. Her ear was on top of his chest, so she could not only hear his breathing but also feel his heartbeat. As they calmed down, she felt his hand running softly up and down her back as the other affectionately raked through her hair, making her smile. She didn't need to open her eyes to tell he was just as happy and satisfied as she was.

After a few minutes of basking in the afterglow, Ron softly chuckled. "Well, Mrs. Stoppable, was the **dessert** suitable for ya?"

Yori giggled and opened her eyes to look into an equally mirthful face. "Very much, Mr. Stoppable," she replied, eyes sparkling.

"Good," Ron smirked before pulling her by the shoulders up to lock their lips together in a simple kiss. Afterward, the blond gently moved her off him before leaving the bed. "Now excuse me, I have to go relieve another part of my body," he explained as he headed toward the bathroom.

Confused at first, the raven-haired woman wondered what he was taking about, until it dawned on her, making her laugh. Of course, it made sense given how long they had been in bed.

Her laughter didn't last for long, especially when she heard the rush of flowing water. Yori frowned as she too hopped off the bed toward the bathroom. It still amazed her that the sound of water could make one's bladder remind one that it needed to lose water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noodles from a plastic ramen cup were pulled out of by a pair of chopsticks and slurped into the mouth with relish, and soon after the chopsticks were again pulling out more noodles and food from the cup to satisfy the hunger of the female sitting on the kitchen table.

Ron couldn't help but grin across the table as the sight of Yori eating food up like she was nearly starving. Of course, his appetite was almost on par with hers given they both hadn't eaten for more than 18 hours since the wedding reception.

After their late morning lovemaking session, both had to take care of **other** biological needs in the bathroom, and after that was taken care of, they both ended up taking a shower together. It was fun washing each other's bodies and hair and just enjoying petting and kissing under the soothing, hot spray. However, their make-out ended up into another lovemaking session, yet a mild one compared to the ardor of the previous two times.

It was just after they had finished taking a long shower and Ron shaved that another biological need made its presence clear to the Stoppables. Ron's stomach growled followed shortly by Yori's. Both sheepishly grinned as they headed toward the suite's kitchen in robes – he in a terry-cloth, white robe provided by the resort and she in her silk, pink/black kimono, which acted much like a robe anyway.

Still grinning as he gazed at his wife eating, Ron had to admit that Yori certainly was glowing. Her long hair was still slightly damp, slicked back over her head and hanging loosely down the back, and her caramel skin was clean and fresh. It was clear she showed all the signs of a woman who joyfully radiates after having amazing sex.

Yori sheepishly grinned upon giving a small burp and placed a couple fingers over her mouth. "Excuse me, Ron-kun."

Laughing in delight, Ron shook his head. "I can't blame you, Yori. After the intense **physical** workout we've been doing in the past 12 hours, we certainly need to recharge our batteries." He took a few bites out of his cheese & egg omelet he made for himself. He'd offered to make some for his lover, but she declined and opted for the ramen and some plain scrambled eggs along with tea.

"Indeed," she playfully smirked, "for after all, we are **ninjas**, my husband." Her eyes half-closed. "We were trained for speed and **agility**."

An agreeing chuckle left Ron's mouth as Yori ate some more ranma. "Oh, you are quite **agile** all right, Yori."

The ninja giggled, given it was so true. Being nimble as she was, she certainly gave her husband a workout last night he would not likely ever forget. Of course, he was just as flexible and in good shape. A wicked thought came to her. _"We will probably still be ravishing each other many years from now. I certainly would not mind."_

"I have to say the same as you, my love," she softly purred. "You're quite good with your **equipment**." Kami, she just loved the playful innuendo banter.

Feeling his cheeks heating up, even his ears, Ron proudly grinned at her before looking down and taking more bites out of his omelet. He heard her giggle again, making him shake his head a bit.

The blond man, ever since he was old enough to understand about sex, was no stranger when it came to his own private equipment. He knew he was not hung like a horse, but he was not puny either. A good size that even his wife valued greatly, given her reactions last night and this morning. A perfect fit, far as she was concerned.

Giving a mental chuckle, Ron wondered how the girls back in Middleton High would have reacted if they knew about his size. With a few exceptions, most of them only saw the geeky, goofy boy and wouldn't even bother to give him the time of day. Oh, he knew that size shouldn't matter when it came to serious relationships, but for some women, who just wanted some fun and nothing more, size did matter occasionally. He probably would have had some of the girls working to gain his attention if they had known about him then.

So for nearly an hour, the young couple ate and humorously engaged in witty repartee and talk. Ever since they were reunited two years ago, they'd come to enjoy this fun side to their friendship and even more so after they became romantically involved.

In the meantime, as they were occupied trading innuendo barbs, enough food was consumed for four people. Again, it came as no surprise, given how many calories they no doubt burned in the past 12 hours.

When they were finished with their meals, Ron and Yori sat back and relaxed. She sipped some tea as her dark eyes watched him pat his stomach with a contented, goofy grin. "That sure hits the spot," he sighed. "I don't think I can eat another bite."

"Likewise," she concurred, grinning. "I believe we have properly recharged our batteries for the time being." Her lips drank some more tea.

"So," Ron gestured to his wife, "what do you think we should do next? Watch some TV? Hang out outside for awhile?"

Her brain has an idea all right as her mouth curled craftily lopsidedly. Placing down the teacup, Yori got up to take a few steps around the table before straddling him to sit down onto his lap, her arms encircling his neck.

"Yori," he softly chided as his arms wrapped around her waist at the same time she buried her face into the crook of his neck. His voice tone, despite being amused, gave a slight warning.

"We can cuddle, can we not?" the ninja woman asked while nuzzling his neck and softly kissing the skin.

Ron grinned lovingly as he kissed her cheek and sniffed her hair. Even slightly damp, her black tresses smelled wonderful. "Yeah. Cuddling. I can do that."

So that was what they did for some time — kissing, necking, petting, and just being in each other arms. That was until Yori's libido began to take control of her, making her hands roam under his robe and her mouth kiss him more forcefully and passionately than before.

The blond 24-year-old man found himself being taken along with the ride as his wife's heat rose. Even he began exploring underneath her robe and returned her fervent kisses in equal intensity.

After breaking off a long, tongue-entwining lip lock to breathe, Yori looked into her husband's face with a feral grin and clouded eyes. "I want you, Ron-kun," she softly growled.

Seeing she indeed desired him and would not let go until her thirst was quench, Ron's lips languidly became feral to match her expression, and before Yori knew it, she was thrust up onto the table and she gasped in astonishment as the table's items rattled a bit. Before she could even say anything, she felt his hand again underneath her robe to touch her in a way that made her gasp once more.

"You want me, ninja girl?" Ron softly growled nose-to-nose with her. "You'll have me, just **this time** I'll be calling the shots." His lips curled up mischievously, knowing he was going to enjoy this.

Yori only could nod, for his control had made her speechless. She knew Ron-kun occasionally would suggest and do things on their dates and other special events, but this was the first time he was ever dominant in wanting to control the intimate aspect of their relationship. The thought of letting him control their lovemaking appealed to her greatly.

Ron didn't waste time for he pressed his mouth over hers and devoured her with a kiss that melted her being. All Yori could do was to hold on and willing and eagerly relinquish to his command.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Times

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

My biggest thanks again go to campy for beta/proofreading this story. Thanks, man! (big grin)

Big Thanks to all who read & reviewed Chapter 1 of this story – AtomicFire, continental-line, GargoyleSama,romantic-cancer, paulo-j1983, and momike.

Also thanks to all who read the story even if you didn't leave a review. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

Entwined Spirits  
Chapter 2 – Fun Times  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

As she woke up, Yori at first didn't remember, but as the memories came back to her in an instant, she smiled. What Ron-kun had done to her was just absolutely mind numbing, for he had rocked her world with his capability to just bring her to orgasm after orgasm with relish. She vaguely recalled him carrying her to the bedroom from the kitchen, and for couple hours since, her devoted husband just lavished her into absolute heaven.

Rolling her naked body under the bed sheet, her eyes saw the clock on the nightstand and the sunlight outside the porch door, and she knew it was close to sunset now. Ron-kun was nowhere to be seen, and she figured that he must have awoken sooner and decided to leave her to sleep.

Stretching to work out the kinks in her body, the Japanese woman knew she had slept out all her fatigue and staying in bed would not do her any good. So she got up, sorted through her suitcases for clothing to wear, before heading to the bathroom for her second shower of the day.

The bathroom was unique. It had a bath & shower room separate from the vanity area. One person could take a shower or bath in complete privacy, while another could do what he or she needed to do at the sink. Given the bathtub and shower area were large, it was no wonder Yori and Ron had been able to comfortably make love under the showerhead. It had required some bit of acrobatics on their part, but they had enjoyed it.

Placing down her clothes on a table beside the terry towels, Yori entered the shower and proceeded to clean her body. It was a just a quick scrub, nothing more, given she already had washed her hair hours ago.

As she cleansed any remains of sex from her form's surface, with a knowing, loving grin, Mrs. Stoppable knew it was not the case inside her, for every time her lover had let go within her, she had welcomed him. It made her feel complete as a woman to know her man chose her, and that one day, she would carry his child with pride. Yes, Yori knew she wouldn't mind at all to have his children.

Yet, her heart knew that they weren't ready now to start that family. Both had discussed it a month ago and knew they had a lot to do before even conceiving a child. They had to settle into their jobs upon arriving in California. They had to find or build a house within a reasonable distance from Bueno Nacho HQ. Only afterward would they discuss whether they finally were ready to take on the responsibilities of becoming parents.

So since that conversation a month ago, Yori had been taking her meds given to her by the Yamanouchi physician. She would not ever bear a child resulting from loving Ron during their time here in the resort and no doubt for months to come, but she, as a woman, would one day welcome that magical time she would bear a child, and she would do so proudly.

Finishing her shower, the lithe woman dried herself with a terry towel before donning panties, bra, a simple white t-shirt and black slacks. Her waist-length hair was placed in a ponytail held by a hair scrunchie. Afterward, she left the bathroom to search for her adored spouse.

At the threshold of the bedroom and the rest of the suite, Yori saw her man watching television from the couch. Some of the lights around the entertainment system were on, providing illumination against the growing darkness outside.

With a smile, she strolled causally toward the couch, her bare feet feeling the softness of the carpeted floor. The entire suite was carpeted except for the kitchen and bathroom, which had small carpet rugs.

Being a ninja and knowing he was too, Yori was not surprised when Ron-kun spoke out without his eyes leaving the TV show he was watching. "So how was your nap?"

Upon reaching the couch, she saw he was wearing a Bueno Nacho t-shirt over blue jeans, and like hers, his feet were bare. "It was restful," she replied as she placed her hands on top of the couch's backrest and gazed down to her left at her grinning husband. That expression of his told her he was smug. "I had no choice. **You** exhausted me."

Her words finally made him unglue his eyes from the TV to look at her. Oh, yes, he was smug all right. "A 'Booyah' to the Ronman then! He finally brought down the Lotus Maiden!"

Giving a mock tweaked look, Yori pointed to him. "You did **not** bring me down, Chosen One." She did a quick flip over the couch to land sitting right besides him.

"Oh, yes, I diiiiiiid!" Ron sing-songed, still smug. "You slept for more than two hours, while I only napped for less than 30 minutes."

Yori was skeptical. "I find that hard to believe, Ron-kun. You spent a great deal of energy to do what you did to me."

Smirking, Ron raised a finger before pointing that finger to himself. "I only came twice, Yori." The finger then pointed to her. "You on the other hand came so many times, I lost count."

A snort of amusement broke out of her. She couldn't deny it, for it was the first time she had so many multiple orgasms that at some points she almost passed out.

Shaking her head and grinning, Yori scooted closer and snuggled her head in the crook of his shoulder while keeping her eyes on the TV. She felt his right arm wrap around her shoulders to gently hug her. "I will not be able to do battle with you for quite some time, Ron-kun. I'm a tad sore for the time being."

"Well, it's **about** time," Ron mock frowned. "Where are you getting your **energy**, woman?" She giggled at that. "Last night, this morning, in the shower, and in the kitchen!" He groaned a bit. "For a time, I thought I had created a monster." His frown turned into a small grin. "Lucky for me, I was finally able to exhaust you enough to stop you."

Giggling some more, Yori shrugged a bit. "Maybe because I have at last found sex to be truly enjoyable. To be with a man I love deeply." She paused when she felt his lips kiss her forehead, making her lovingly smile. "I have not experienced this level of paradise with any of my previous suitors."

Ron chuckled. "Well, that shows the Ronman is **the** man!"

Yori narrowed her eyes, slyly grinning. "You **are** a man, Ron-kun. I did marry you after all."

"That you did, Mrs. Stoppable. That you did," he grandly agreed. She only responded by using her left hand to move his right hand from her shoulder to her waist and there she held his hand, stroking his hand with her fingers. His amused smile turned into a tender one afterward.

After a few minutes of watching a Japanese anime, Ron broke the silence. "So… Have any suggestions on what we can do for the rest of the evening?"

"Hai," Yori grinned. "We will watch TV together for the time being, and later tonight, we will go swimming." Her head slightly turned to hold his eyes with her twinkling ones. "I want to check out the swimming pool and the hot tub."

His widening smile spoke volumes to her on what he thought about that. "Sounds like a plan, Yori. I particularly want to check out the hot tub." Ron focused on the TV again, prompting her to do the same. "Oh, yes. I **really** want to check out that hot tub."

Yori chuckled in total agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Floating on his back in the clear, blue, tepid water, Ron was gazing up at the night sky. The edges of the top of some trees nearby blocked part of the sky, but he could see most of it easily without needing to move at all. Ever since he was a teen, he had perfected the art of 'marinating', relaxation for the pros, to a master level. Just relaxing in the in-ground pool and looking up at the heavens was one thing he could easily do with enjoyment.

One thing he was grateful though was for the privacy fence surrounding the pool, in-ground jacuzzi, and patio area of his and Yori's suite. A high wooden fence started at the building and went all the way around the small region, and given it was quite high, no one could jump over or anyway even see between the joints since the boards were so close to each other. The fence gave reassurance that prying eyes would not be looking in on any **private** moments between him and his wife.

His lips formed a frown on a regret. The night sky didn't have many stars in view, due to the high concentration of city lights obstructing the starlight. It would have made the romantic atmosphere a bit more intimate if the stars really were viewable.

Turning around, the blond man began to paddle a bit around the pool. It was not a large swimming pool for water sports and such, but small enough for a few people to have some fun.

The rectangular pool and the nearby round jacuzzi were enclosed by wooden decking that went up to the building and the two patio, sliding doors of the suite. Lights underneath the water on the inside walls of the pool and jacuzzi provided illumination, providing yet another romantic touch to the setting. The only lights above the water were three wall-mounted, soft lamps – one above each patio door and another above an outside showerhead just to the right of the bedroom patio door.

Ron sighed with a small grin. It had only been less than five minutes since he came out from the bedroom, and before he left, he had turned on all the lights and the jacuzzi from the switch panel on the bedroom wall next to the patio door. As of now, the only thing he knew that would make things complete was for a certain beautiful Japanese woman to join him.

Hearing the patio door open, Ron turned in the water to see Yori, her hair loose and free down her back, walking over the threshold before sliding the door closed behind her. Her dark eyes focused on him, she strolled over to the pool, and a grinning husband of hers kept his eyes on her all the time.

As she approached, Ron curiously noticed something about her. She was wearing a white swimsuit cover-up that doubled as a nice summer dress. He had seen her use that cover-up twice before when they had gone to the beach. Yet he noticed the wide straps of a swimsuit going around her neck, and he knew immediately it was not the one-piece tank suit she normally wore.

When they were at the beach, Yori wore a mostly modest one-piece, two-strap, black swimsuit with tiny hint of cleavage, keyhole bare back running from shoulder to waist, and somewhat high hips. Ron's eyes could see that she was definitely wearing a new swimsuit, but the cover-up dress prevented him from telling what kind of suit she was wearing.

Yori devilishly smirked as she stopped at the edge of the length of the pool and gazed down at her man. She knew he saw she wasn't wearing her typical bathing suit, so it provided her a sense of power and pleasure to do what was next. With both arms crossing over each other, the gorgeous woman reached down and lifted the dress by the hem over her head.

Ron felt like he was punched by a roundhouse kick, for his face showed his shock upon seeing Yori's new **two-piece** swimsuit. The halter-top had wide straps that tied around the neck, and no doubt it was hooked in the back. Yet its greatest asset was the underwire support that pushed her breasts up into a better eye-catching shape, and it displayed the beautiful ninja's entire cleavage, which would have caught every red-blooded male's attention if they had been currently at the beach. The bottom piece had high cut legs with scoop front, and despite he could only see the front of her, Ron guessed the rear covered her round butt in a provocative way. The color was another eye catcher. It was red. Close to the same color as her favorite headband and just a tad lower in shade than the swim trunks he was wearing. Yori was indeed a goddess standing before him in all her splendor.

Grinning in triumph, Yori had guessed correctly how her husband would react, and she took pure, devilment delight in her influence over him. "Do you like what you see, Ron-kun?" she softly asked with a slight purr as she dropped the cover-up dress. Ron could only nod in stupor, since he still was unable to form words.

Knowing his eyes would always be on her, Yori walked seductively toward the edge of the deep end of the pool, and there standing on the edge, she allowed him another moment to behold her before diving into the waters. Ron watched her swam under the water toward him, and when she surfaced in front of him, she smoothed back her wet hair with both hands before eyeing him with a seductive expression, the long hair strands under the water floating around her.

Ever since they had arrived at their suite yesterday, Ron had been shown more and more of Yori's wild and sexy side. She was not ever like this to him in public or in front of anyone at Yamanouchi. He had seen this side of her rarely in private in her quarters at the school, but it was nothing compared to what she was doing to him in the past 24 hours and especially now.

"What… are… you… doing… to… me… Yori?" he finally managed to speak in a soft strangled voice. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. Her wet black mane shined and reflected the light of the pool from below. Her skin glistening with water droplets, and even her wet face glowed.

Instead of answering at first, the lissome woman paddled around her handsome partner, touching him here and there in such a stimulating way that he felt his blood began to boil. "What do you think I'm doing to you, Ron-kun?" she softly purred in his ear from behind before slowly moving to his front, keeping her eyes on his. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her front to his, feeling him enfolding her waist with his arms. "I want you," Yori whispered erotically before claiming his lips in a deep kiss, feeling him returned. They melted into each other.

Breaking for air, they stared at each until Yori smiled predatory at him. Ron couldn't help but to blurt out the first thing on his mind. "I thought you were sore."

Yori couldn't help it, for his words made her laugh out loud in mirth as she closed her eyes and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Confusion etched Ron's face for a few moments, until his brain figured it out. His face transformed into a tweaked expression. "Yori…" he chided in a low voice.

Calming down, she raised her mirthful face to look into his. "Hai, I'm still sore. You really did think that I wanted to make love again."

"God, Yori!" he exclaimed, still tweaked yet a grin slowly graced his face. "I'm a guy, ya know! I can't help but to think that way given what you were doing to me!"

"I know," Yori replied with a knowing, sly look. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Just because we can not do that again, my husband, doesn't mean we can not be," she nipped his ear to drive her point home, "**playful**."

Ron couldn't disagree with that as his lips gave an imp of a grin. He ran a finger up her spine, causing her to startle her head back with a gasp, her face showing her amused endorsement of his actions. "Oh, I'm all for being playful, Mrs. Stoppable," he grinned wickedly at her. "You've been a **bad** girl."

"That is correct, I have been," Yori narrowed her almond eyes in challenge. "What are you going to do about it?"

He pretended to think about it for a moment. "Oh, I could do this." His finger tickled a spot on her waist, making her jump and cry out briefly. "I could do that." He tickled another spot, producing the same result, before she pushed away from him, her face briefly showing a giggling expression before becoming a mock-ticked one.

"You are too sure of yourself, Ron-kun," she tilted her chin at him in defiance, yet her eyes twinkled.

"You got that right," he countered immediately, smirking.

That earned the blond American a splash in the face from his Japanese wife. She swam backward away from him, a giggling lopsided grin on her as she kept her eyes on his narrow-eyed façade.

"You'll **pay** for that, ninja girl," Ron pointed menacingly at her.

"Oh?" Yori retorted, getting into the act. "Said the master? Ha! You don't have the means to defeat me, ninja boy."

He grinned, accepting the challenge. "We'll see about that." With that, Ron dove under toward her.

Yori, for her part, pretended that she was helpless as she watched him approach and tried to get away from him. With a shriek, she was pulled under by the ankle, and a minute later, the young couple emerged with a splash, their joint laughter joyful and playful as they tried to tickle each other and get one over the other.

So for many minutes play they did – tickling, mock strangling and combat, racing and challenging one another, and just basking in being with each other. They even sometimes just held each other and kissed as their feet and legs paddled underneath them to keep them afloat.

By mutual unspoken agreement, they rested side-by-side on the corner steps at the shallow end of the pool, half of their bodies under the water at the waist as they sat. Ron had his right hand around her waist, and Yori simply held his hand in both of hers.

"That was fun," Ron admitted as they sat there and gazed up at the sky together.

"Hai," she saw eye to eye with him. "I certainly loved tickling you," she chuckled.

"I have to say the same to you," the blond smirked and gently tickled a spot on her waist with the hand already there. Giving a giggle, the oriental woman softly hit his chest with a fist, prompting him to chuckle in turn.

Looking down to his right at his beloved, Ron finally remembered a question he was meaning to ask her upon first seeing her in her new two-piece swimsuit. "Yori?" She turned her head toward him. "When did you buy this new swimsuit? Not that I'm complaining, given you look bon-diggity **hot** in it," he added with a smile, making her lips widen into a smile as well. "Just you were wearing your tank suit two months ago when we took our vacation at the beach, so when did you buy this new suit?"

With a tiny shrug, Yori answered his question. "A week ago, when Kagome-chan and I went out to shop. She suggested that I buy some new clothing, and knowing we would be coming to this resort and the private pool we would be sharing, she proposed I buy a new swimsuit to wear for you." Her lips became wicked. "I tried on several suits and found this two-piece the most comfortable as well as alluring to know you would love it. Based on your reactions, you do love it."

"Ya bet'cha, beautiful," Ron grinned while squeezing her waist a bit before leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. His wife grinned tenderly upon his loving gesture.

A slight breeze blew; chilling Yori given half of her wet body was out of the water. She shivered a bit, and Ron noticed. "Come on," he kindly grinned at her, squeezing her waist again. "The jacuzzi will warm you up."

"Hai," she said, for she didn't argue. The jacuzzi was exactly what she needed now.

Standing up, causing water to drip off her form, Yori turned to walk up the few steps to the top when she heard a wolf-whistle from behind her. The evocative sound made her remember another aspect of her new swimsuit that her husband, until that moment, hadn't noticed. With a smirking, bemused face, the ninja woman looked over her shoulder to see exactly what she expected to see – Ron, still sitting, leering at her shapely butt. "Find something, Ron-kun?"

Chocolate eyes tipped up to lock on her dark orbs. "The fabric on the back of your bottom piece is outlining the **crack** of your ass, ninja girl."

"So it is," she directed back at him, cocking her hips a bit in a seductive manner before she walked out of the pool, swaying her hips. Like a moth attracted to light, Ron quickly followed, his eyes glued to that round derriere. The bottom piece didn't cover her entire behind but half way, and it had to be somewhat tight to let the fabric ride up the crack to outline it. The Ronman once more had to hand it to his wife; she'd surprised him once more.

Reaching the jacuzzi, the water bubbling and churning, Yori took the few steps down to the bottom and center of the round tub, before she ducked under the waters for a brief time and emerged, her hands smoothing back her hair. She turned in time to see Ron just stepping into the tub. "The water is divine," she softly moaned, savoring the warm pulsating jets flowing around her body.

Upon joining her, Ron as well dunked himself briefly before stilling himself and letting the waters surge around him. He grinned upon seeing Yori's nearly blissful face.

Yamanouchi had wonderful hot springs, but they didn't have such luxuries like a jacuzzi. It was not necessary; given the hot water from the springs was enough to help relax tired muscles and other physical problems. It was the same pretty much with his experience, since jacuzzis were not needed equipment at Middleton High, Bueno Nacho HQ, and other places. So both Ron and Yori always took the opportunity to use a jacuzzi whenever they happened to be able to use one. Tonight was definitely one of those times.

Reaching over, Ron, using unspoken hand commands, instructed Yori to kneel on the tub's floor, enabling the water to reach up to her shoulders. He knelt behind her, scooped her wet hair over one shoulder, and started to knead her neck and shoulders.

"Oooooh," the Japanese ninja moaned as her eyes flickered shut. "That feels good, Ron-kun. Don't stop." Another moan followed as she tilted her head down a bit to allow his hands better access to perform the wonderful massage. A grinning American ninja was happy to oblige her.

Yori definitely was no stranger to her spouse's magical touch with massages. He first showed his talent two years ago when they bathed in a hot spring in swimsuits together. When they had experienced their first jacuzzi at a hotel during the same year, she found his massages were even better when added with the warm, pulsing waters of the jacuzzi. She definitely loved his massages and jacuzzis together, for she could be taken to celestial heights that would make her putty in his hands.

After several minutes of skin rubbing, Ron could see, hear, and feel she was so relaxed that she almost fell asleep with a very delightful grin. He kissed her shoulder, before Yori reached over her right shoulder to place her hand on his head. They both turned their heads toward one another at the same time; however, it was she who initiated the kiss, a soulful, melting kiss that made them both moan. Parting with a smooch, the newlyweds smiled warmly at each other.

"Happy?" he teasingly inquired, knowing the answer already.

"With you, hai," she huskily responded before once more kissing him, melting into him again. She just couldn't get enough of his kisses, for he was able to take her breath away every time.

Not able to get enough of each other, they stayed in the center of the tub, kissing, petting, and necking. Yori loved it when Ron brushed his lips down her neck with soft kisses and caresses. It made her pulse quicken, and for a moment, she wished she weren't sore so she could make love to him again.

Eventually, the two lovebirds moved to sit on one side of the hot tub, when they felt their knees were getting uncomfortable. Ron was pleasantly surprised that Yori sat on his lap, like a child would, on her side with her facing his right side, her left cheek resting on his right shoulder. The position made it possible for him to rub soothingly along her back with one hand while the other caressed her thighs. Even in their new location in the jacuzzi, the water reached up to their shoulders.

So in silence, they sat there, lovingly touching and stroking each other. Ron felt her hands playing with his sparse chest hair and the strands at the back of his neck. Looking at her, she appeared tranquil with eyes closed and a small grin, and the sight clenched his heart in the familiar feeling he knew ever since he realized he loved her a year ago. Closing his eyes and matching her expression, the blond man placed his right cheek on her forehead, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew her grin broadened upon feeling him.

After a few minutes, he felt a palm cup his left cheek, and Ron opened his eyes to gaze down into a smiling face full of love and kindness, once more making his heart clench. He could tell from looking at that face that his expression mirrored hers and no doubt she must be feeling the same as him. "Something on your mind, love?"

Ron could tell he didn't need to say anything. Yori knew, so he replied with action instead of words. He connected his lips to her in a gentle and loving touch that conveyed his feelings, and she responded in turn just as equally, feeling her hand caress his cheek as they kissed expressing their deep love for one another.

When they parted with a soft smooch, the young couple once more smiled at each other as they did before. It felt like they truly were connected through their souls.

Yori softly sighed happily. "I feel the same," she whispered affectionately.

"I know," Ron replied in the same tone.

So knowing what they wanted without the need to express it, the newlyweds for a second time sealed their lips together feeling their love again course through them. They held on to each, not wanting to let go of each other.

High above the Stoppables, as they continued to kiss, a shooting star streaked across the night sky. The lip-locked couple may not have seen it, but there was little doubt in their hearts what they would wish for if they had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fresh scent of trees and plants was in the air. The sun radiated its warmth as it moved across the blue sky with a few puffy clouds. Occasionally the sounds of birds chirping could be heard around them. It was a gorgeous day to be outdoors.

And that was exactly what Ron and Yori were doing. Enjoying the outdoors as they hiked along a trail through the woods up a gradual slope of the hills.

After their time in the jacuzzi last night, the young couple, after drying off, had gone to bed to sleep. Just sleep. Both had changed into their sleepwear, he in his silk pajamas and she in a long, silk, black, spaghetti-strap nightgown, and once they hit the pillows, they fell into a peaceful slumber. They were just too tired to do anything but spoon together with him against her back. The warm, calming waters of the hot tub had relaxed them completely to the point of exhaustion.

In the morning while eating breakfast, Yori suggested they spend the day hiking, and Ron agreed. As nice as the luxury suite was, they knew a change of scenery was needed and welcomed. Spending their entire stay inside was a waste, no matter how much they enjoyed their lovemaking.

Ron definitely didn't mind the change. Better than being cooped inside with four walls around you. Besides, he certainly was savoring the new scenery all right. Yori was ahead of him, and she was wearing a pink/red tank top, tight short denim shorts, white socks, and hiking shoes. Her long hair was in a ponytail, held up by a white hair tie at the top-back of her head, which enabled her hair to not touch her back. For the blond man, that butt in the tight shorts sure was giving him a show.

Of course, Yori knew her husband was watching her ass, and she took some perverse delight in knowing he was eying her this way as they hiked up the trail. She in turn enjoyed seeing him in a white t-shirt, shorts, socks, and hiking boots as he carried a small backpack containing water, food, and emergency stuff, just in case. The t-shirt was a bit snug on his torso, showing his toned muscles. Far as the pretty ninja was concerned, he was the handsomest man on the planet.

Now it was approaching mid-day, and both knew they had trekked far from the mountain resort. Entering a clearing, the view permitted them to see the lake far below. It was not a huge lake, but it was not small either. It was just big enough for people to boat, swim, and even fish in it, and the resort was along the shore off one side.

The resort was a mountain retreat, serving the lake and the surrounding area. It was least a two- to three-hour journey from Yamanouchi, using the way Ron and Yori had traveled. The helicopter had taken them to the nearest airport relative to the resort, and from the airport, a cab had taken them to the resort.

Passing the clearing into the woods once more, they ventured a few more minutes until stopping beside a large tree to rest. Pulling out two water bottles from the backpack, they drank in silence as they took in the gorgeous woods around them.

In truth, they hadn't even worked up a sweat from the hike. They had so many times hiked up and down Yamanouchi that this mountain hike was child's play, and given their ninja training and youth, Ron and Yori had the endurance for long-term exercises.

"So," Ron broke the comfortable quiet, "when do you think we should return to the resort? It is mid-day now."

Yori grinned. "According to the map, we should be close to the lookout ridge. We can go there and trek down the mountain by the other trail that will take us to the other side of the resort."

Taking a drink from his bottle, Ron smiled. "Fine with me. It'll give us the chance to explore some more and get back in time for dinner."

Shaking her head, Yori giggled. "Do you always think of food most of the time, Ron-kun?" she teased, patting his stomach to draw home her point.

Ron's face became goofy. "Yep. I am after all the **master** chef!"

A sputter of a laugh escaped her upon hearing the emphasis. "Ron-kun… A picture came to my mind of you in a chef's uniform wielding the Lotus Blade as a cooking utensil."

"Hmmmmm," he hummed. "Come to think about it, it can become a handle cooking utensil." He smirked surely. "I can transform it into any cooking tool I need. One tool fits all!"

"No!" Yori spoke out in mirth against such an idea. "You will **not** use the Lotus Blade in such matters." Ron chuckled; making his wife gently punch his chest playfully.

Looking at him, the beautiful Japanese woman felt impish as some thoughts came to her. She took his water bottle out of his hand and placed both his and hers down on the ground. Before the American man could voice his confusion, she suddenly pushed him against the tree and latched her mouth over his, grinding her form against his.

Ron was surprised, but he quickly shed his shock as he kissed back, allowing his love's tongue access to his mouth as they continued to kiss open-mouthed. He certainly could feel her enthusiasm as she continued to grind her hips to her, and he knew she loved feeling **his**. It felt badical to feel her against him this way as his hands groped the athletic taut globes of her rear, returning her feelings and actions in the same way.

They finally parted, but only due to their need for air. Gasping, the lovers stared at each other a moment before grinning. She leaned up to nip his ear. "Enjoy that, Ron-kun?" she whispered.

"Lady," Ron sighed, still grinning. "You already know how much you have an effect on me."

Yori giggled at that. "Hai. I know." Ron expected her to initiate another long 'lips smushing' session, but she did something that once more took him unawares.

Pulling him away from the tree, the nimble ninja used her leg to swiftly knock her husband's feet out from under him. Ron stared up at Yori's smirking, challenging, mirthful face. "You're **it**." With musical laughter, she sprinted away as Ron turned over to look after her, a smirk slowly gracing his lips.

"Oooooh, so that's your game, eh, ninja girl?" the blond ninja master asked as he stood up. "You're on." He ran in the general direction he last saw his mischievous wife. "You are so going to be caught, you little tease!"

And the game was now afoot.

During his two years of training at Yamanouchi, Ron suggested a fun way to test students' aptitudes using a children's game – the game of Tag. Using the forests around Yamanouchi, students in a class were pitted against each other where both the hunter and the prey had to use all their known skills, sans weapons, to gain points. The hunter had to sense and find the prey, who had to do the best to avoid capture. It was a game which even Sensei agreed would test a ninja's tracking and stealth skills to the highest level one could reach.

Naturally, Ron, being a student, participated in the game he'd created. He had been pitted against those close to his level during his first year, but as his skills grew, he faced with even more highly trained opponents, like Hirotaka. Only in the past few months, he was pitted against Yamanouchi's master himself – Sensei. Sensei may look old, but his stealth and tracking skills were superb. The wise man could easily track Ron down in mere minutes and hide for hours without being caught once. When Ron did finally catch Sensei, for the first time, on his tenth Tag game with the ninja master, Sensei smiled and said that Ron was now a master. And it was true, for only a master could catch another master.

Ron had faced Yori a few times during the first year, but after they became boyfriend/girlfriend, Sensei thought it was best they not face each other. They didn't argue, although it was somewhat a blow to their egos. However, they did play the game on their own without involving testing themselves. The last time they played was months ago before Ron reached the master level.

Now, as the blond man walked through the woods, he was about to test his master skills, for the first time, against the woman he loved. He knew she had no desire to reach master level, for she was satisfied as a ninja warrior, so he knew he had the advantage.

A slight creak of a large branch made him narrow his eyes as they rolled to the left, yet he kept walking. A tiny sound of feet landing on dirt ground focused him to the front left, and yet another creak of a branch was heard, like someone jumping from the ground to the branch of another tree. Ron kept his face impassive, yet he mentally grinned, for he knew where she was.

Passing a large tree, he sighted a small pebble on the ground, and immediately his mind formulated a plan, which he swiftly placed into action.

With lightning speed, Ron picked up the pebble and threw it up into the tree at a particular branch, and just after he threw the stone, he jumped, as the stone was en route, into the air to a large branch on the next tree. As his feet landed on the branch, he smugly looked up to see the female form of Yori sailing right toward him. She was surprised to see him waiting for him, and it was just as he predicted.

To avoid the pebble, Yori had to jump out of the way, and instinctively, she leaped to the largest branch of the next tree, where Ron knew he would able to capture her as she quite literally fell into his arms.

And **fall** into his arms she did with enough force to knock both off the branch. Both instantly rolled their forms together into a ball and landed on their feet at the same time. As they stood up together, his arms were still tightly around hers, trapping them, thus the only part of her arms she could move were her hands, splayed on his chest.

Yori was softly laughing as she gazed up into the smirking, gleeful face of her captor. "Consider yourself caught, ninja girl," he grandly gloated.

"Hai, I yield," she grinned; face still mirthful before changing into a playful one. "What is my penalty, Master Stoppable?"

With a lopsided grin, Ron gave the consideration some mock thought before answering. "I think I have an appropriate punishment," he said before he quickly locked his lips over hers and kissed her so firmly and soundly that she clutched his shirt and moaned from the reeling emotions he was producing in her.

"_Kami," _she thought as she savored his lips, _"he is amazing." _His lips parted from hers, yet she kept her eyes closed. "Ron-kun?"

Before she opened her almond eyes, Yori felt her husband rapidly back off a step before knocking her feet out from under her. With a yelp, she fell onto her butt and looked up to see Ron pointing both index fingers at her with a smirk. "You're **it**!" the blond laughed before running off.

The Lotus Maiden didn't waste time, for she sprinted after him with a determined yet good-natured face. She really was having so much fun, and she vowed to capture herself a ninja master.

A wide smile came to her as she mentally laughed while still running. _"I already did capture a master. Yesterday at my wedding,"_ she smirked at the irony.

So for many hours, the Chosen One and the Lotus Maiden played Tag in the woods, forgetting their initial plans to hike down the mountain via another trail.

Other passing hikers, when they passed the area, swore they heard laughing and other amusing sounds coming from the trees. They shook it off, for how could anyone be able to climb so high into the trees?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC (End of Chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3: Outdoor Affections

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

My biggest thanks again go to campy for beta/proofreading this story. Thanks, man! (big grin)

Thanks to all who read & reviewed Chapter 2 of this story – calamite, AtomicFire, momike, and romantic-cancer.

Also thanks also to all who read the story even if you didn't leave a review. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

Entwined Spirits  
Chapter 3 – Outdoor Affections  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Back against the side of the jacuzzi tub, the sandy-haired young man sighed as he took pleasure in the warm waters bubbling around him. He'd chosen to sit next to one of the jet nozzles, thus the water jetting out massaged his body better than in a spot away from the nozzles. Leaning his head back against the rolled-up terry cloth towel, which he'd placed on the edge of the tub behind him, Ron closed his eyes and just relaxed, recalling fondly what he and Yori had done many hours ago.

After they had played themselves out, Ron and Yori realized that hours had passed and it was time to start trekking back down to the resort. There was no time to take the other trail as they had planned, so they simply used the trail they had ventured up. Along the way, they ate some snacks to satisfy their stomachs, until both could eat a proper meal back at their suite.

Once they had returned, Ron quickly prepped a delicious dinner, which Yori ate with relish. She knew she could cook, but nowhere in his league.

With dinner completed, Yori opted to take a shower, followed by a nap. All that jumping and running around in the woods had made her sweaty and a bit tired. Ron, on the other hand, decided to watch some TV, and a few hours later, he thought a good soak in the jacuzzi was in order. Seeing his sweetheart still napping, he quickly changed into his swim trunks, and with a pair of towels, he quietly ventured outside to the hot tub under the night sky.

That had been an hour ago, and Ron had no intention of leaving for maybe another hour or two regardless whether his skin would shrivel from long-term water exposure. The heavenly sensations the jacuzzi was producing were just too good to leave just yet.

His large round ears picked up the sound of the porch door opening and closing and the soft sounds of bare feet walking across the wooden deck toward his position. Once the footsteps stopped, Ron lazily half-opened twinkling, brown eyes to gaze up at the beautiful sight of Yori, slightly grinning and standing before the steps of the tub looking down at him. Like the previous night, she was wearing her two-piece swimsuit with her long black hair loose and free.

After placing down her towels, the Lotus Maiden stepped into the jacuzzi to join her Chosen One. She softly moaned upon kneeling down into the center of the tub for a while, and after submerging under the waters for a moment and smoothing back her wet hair, the nimble woman sat beside her mate and rested her head against his shoulder. He hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time.

Happily sighing upon feeling his left arm wrap around her shoulders, Yori clasped his other hand in hers. "You could have woken me, my love."

Grinning, Ron shrugged a bit. "It wasn't like I was going to leave anytime soon. This jacuzzi is just too good to stay only for an hour."

She giggled. "You speak the truth, Ron-kun." Her head turned a little to place a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Particularly with the company we are keeping."

"Oh, yeah," Ron nodded in agreement, smiling. "I love the company I'm keeping now."

"Likewise," Yori softly replied with a small purr. She kissed his shoulder again before closing her eyes and placing her cheek back on his shoulder once more. Ron tenderly grinned at her before closing his eyes and laying his head backward onto the towel pillow. Both sat there and basked in the warmth of the waters and each other.

Several minutes later, Yori felt his hand move from her shoulders, tracing a path down her back, making her shudder. That roaming hand then moved to trace along the side of her waist, until it reached the side band of her swimsuit bottom. Feeling her heart racing a bit, she anticipated that wonderful hand to snake under the fabric. It did, but not totally, for his hand rested on her hips with a few fingers poking underneath the elastic of the front band. Yet the move made her purr.

The Japanese woman truly knew that no man could affect her like Ron could, and she wanted to reciprocate his intimate gesture.

Moving her head, she began raining butterfly kisses along his shoulder toward his neck, letting go of his hand to rub his chest first before drifting downward. As she expected, her lover began to pant as her hand drew closer to his swim trunks. Reaching his neck, Yori softly kissed up it to the line of his jaw as her hand reached the trunks' waistband, and when her mouth nipped his earlobe, her fingers ventured underneath the trunks' elastic. His gasp delighted her and increased her desire as well with a distinctive seductive purr.

"Yori," Ron moaned as he opened his clouded eyes to gaze into mischievous dark orbs glowing with fire. "Are you getting frisky?

Instead of words, she answered with action, by grabbing his chin to turn his ear toward her again and gently licking around the interior, making him tremble and groan. "Does that answer your question, lover of mine?"

Ron again faced her. "No doubt, you bad girl," he whispered huskily just before latching his lips over hers in a full-blown, passionate lip-lock, causing him to press her form against him and her to fling her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Both moaned as their tongues danced together, loving the touch and flavor of one another. While the kiss continued on, Yori moved to straddle his form, her hips grinding into his. It wasn't long until she started to feel how enthusiastic he was becoming.

Breaking for air, they stared at each other with eyes full of love and lust for a moment prior to the blond latching his mouth to her neck, making her moan and tilt her head back to give him better access. In the meantime, his hands moved around her back to unhook the clasp of her swimsuit's halter-top, while her hands explored his flanks and underneath his trunks.

They parted just for a moment for her to remove the halter-top, and given her kneeling position on the jacuzzi's seat ledge, her chest was exposed to his view. Ron didn't waste time, for he kissed his wife once more fully with growing ardor before journeying south to nibble and kiss her flesh.

Yori moaned in heat, and not wanting to sit idle, she made short work of his swim trunks to allow her hands more of him to play with. His groan told her he welcomed her ministrations as much as she did his.

Knowing she was in a position that would not allow easy removal of her last piece of swimsuit, the blond man stopped his loving exploration to make her sit on the edge of the tub so he could remove the last garment. When he did, both were finally naked as the day they were born.

Her sexual thirst mounting, Yori pulled him up toward her to kiss him once more with fierce determination. Her message was clear. She wanted him, and his returning her hungry kiss with his own told her a message as well. He wanted her just as bad.

It was easy for her to see that her man was ready, and his fingers touching her intimately, making her gasp and shiver, told him she was ready too.

Ron knew his raven-haired beauty wouldn't mind to be taken here and now. Yet he had an idea that would be more pleasurable to both as well as comfortable. Reaching for one of the terry-cloth towels, he spread it across the wooden deck as he climbed out of the tub, and with a hand in hers, he instructed her without words to kneel upright on the soft towel.

As he moved behind her, the sexual-charged Yori looked over her shoulder and licked her lips, and Ron responded by trapping her back to his, making her gasp, before leaning his head over to kiss her once more. Both melted into the kiss as her right arm swung behind his head to hold him in place. Yet as they kissed, the young man held her slender waist and bent her forward just a bit to finally unite their bodies together. She moaned her approval into his mouth, wanting him in her forever.

Lips parting to breathe, the lovers began the ride toward bliss, knowing they would not be satisfied until their natural urges were met. Knees buckling and unable to maintain an upright kneeling position, they collapsed on their hands and knees together with him on top, yet their journey maintained its course. Rising sounds of passion and love came from both as their world narrowed to only the two of them.

"Ron," Yori moaned out at some points, as they loved each other.

To hear his name without the honorary was a turn-on for him, for he knew she had to be really high in the clouds to say only his name. And every time she said his name, he couldn't help but moan her name in return.

"Yori," Ron said in her ear, his brain thought nothing but her. He nuzzled her neck before nipping the skin with his teeth. She moaned as her flames rose higher, feeling him move faster, which prompted her to slam back at the same pace. Howls from both escalated as they felt their bodies about to reach the peak.

When she reached the peak first, it immediately triggered his, and both husband and wife cried out loudly in joy and elation. It was quite intense.

Spent, Ron fell, his weight on top of her causing both to collapse onto their stomachs, yet neither noticed at first, for both were panting. However, Yori was the first to notice this, and she didn't mind it at all as she blissfully smiled, basking in the afterglow.

Feeling her heart full with love, the ninja woman turned her head slightly to warmly kiss the cheek of her ninja man. He grinned and opened his chocolate eyes to look into those loving dark pools of hers. Both leaned over to tenderly kiss, expressing their love.

Parting with a smooch, Yori smiled up at him. "You were wonderful, my love," she whispered adoringly.

"Same with you, gorgeous," Ron spoke back in the same tone of voice before claiming her lips once more in a long kiss that made their hearts beat strongly in love for each other.

So under the night sky, the newlyweds spent some hours loving each other quite passionately and eagerly. They even made love once in the jacuzzi with the waters driving their ardor even higher.

It became quite a night for loving all right. Not only did Ron and Yori scale the heights of ecstasy, their heated sounds of rapture made other couples, who heard them from nearby Ron and Yori's suite, initiate their own sessions into bliss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whether it was the sea or a freshwater lake, the smell of a large body of water was something soothing and tranquil to human beings. Maybe because it provided a connection with nature anymore than the scent of trees, greenery, and other natural things produced the same reactions.

Thus many of the resort's visitors came to enjoy the feelings the lake provided to them. Some boated, swam, and fished in the lake. Others took strolls around the lake on the tarmac walkways. A few even biked along the paths around the area.

And that was what two just-married people were doing at the moment, biking along the walkways under the trees as they went around the lake and a few paths off the lake's borders. For the blond man, he was used to pedaling a bike, for he grew up in the Rocky Mountains and sometimes used a dirt bike to have fun. The oriental woman however was just adjusting herself to a bike since it has been so long since she had last ridden one. At first, she had trouble, but she came to finally balance the bike and had no trouble since. Her husband decided that it was best to stay off the dirt trails so she could ride smoothly without problems, and he kept a nice casual pace, not only for her sake but also for them to enjoy the scenery without rushing.

Grinning, Ron looked to his right at his beloved. She was enjoying herself and he was glad for it. He was also glad that she opted to wear clothing that was not a distraction for him. Unlike yesterday, today Yori wore a red t-shirt, khakis, and sneakers, and her hair, as it flew a bit from the breeze, was held back from her face using her favorite red headband. Yet even without the sexy apparel, she still looked beautiful to him.

That morning, instead of taking a shower, they had taken a bubble bath in the bathroom's large tub. It was fun and quite relaxing as they washed each other. It was also semi-romantic, for they couldn't stop kissing and petting each other intimately, and eventually, to quench the heat, they engaged in another love-making session, but only that one time, for they both wanted to eat breakfast and spend the day outdoors.

Seeing her paramour briefly eye her, Yori slyly smiled. "Thinking about this morning, Ron-kun?"

Ron snorted a laugh. "Was I obvious?" He kept his eyesight focused ahead of him as they crested a tiny hill.

Giggling, Yori nodded. "Hai. As you always say, you are a **guy**." Her dark eyes briefly examined him, taking notice of his blue t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. Like her, he was simply dressed casual, yet she would always think he looked striking.

His grinning face became somewhat sheepish. "Well, I certainly say what we did sure was more fun than the baths I took as a child." Yori laughed, making him blush a bit. "Okay… I know I wouldn't have done **that** when I was a child."

"Neither would I," Yori admitted, shaking her head. Her lover at times said the funniest of lines even though he didn't mean them to be humorous.

Mentally shaking his head off the notion, Ron grinned in thought. "You know what, Yori? I'm thinking maybe we should build our own house in California."

"Oh?" Yori asked, for her curiosity piqued on the subject.

His lips broadened into a smile, for her tone told him she wanted him to elaborate. "Yeah. If we build our own home, we can install all the features we want to our specifications. Like we both love the large bathtub and shower stall in our suite, right? We can install similar size sunken tub and large stall in our bathroom if we build our own house."

An approving smile came into view on her face. The idea did have merits. "Building our own place is quite appealing, my love." Her smile dropped into a thoughtful frown. "However, did your father say it's hard presently to find good land in California?"

"Yeah, he did," Ron acknowledged, "but that doesn't mean we shouldn't least **try**, Yori."

His words once more brought a smile to her. "Hai. We should **try**, Ron-kun. We can do what you suggested for the bathroom. Install what we want in the kitchen."

He gave a wistful grin. "Not to mention having the rooms needed for the future when we have children."

Yori felt her cheeks burn a little at that, as she too wistfully smiled at the reflection. Once more, she was reminded how much she would look forward one day to bearing his children, to becoming a mother and making him a father. "Hai," she softly concurred. "For the **future**."

Both briefly eyed each other with warm, tender loving expressions, their cheeks blushing a bit. Neither had to say anything to express their mutual accord on becoming parents. So in peaceful silence, the newlyweds biked and just let the warm thoughts of tomorrow flow through them.

The woods opened up into a small clearing that ran gradually downhill toward the lake. It provided a wonderful view of the lake, and one could see the resort on the other side of the lake, up the hill from the water's edge.

Even though he was not tired, Ron felt like resting to soak up the sight before him, so he stopped, making Yori stop as well. Spotting a park bench just a bit down the slope from the walkway, he got off his bike and pushed it toward the bench. Seeing what he wanted, the Japanese woman grinned and silently agreed with him, so she followed him. Both parked their rental bikes before sitting on the bench together to observe what was before them.

After a several minutes of quiet, Yori just felt the need to be closer to her man, so she scooted closer and placed her left arm around his waist and her cheek on his shoulder. A pleasurable sigh escaped her when she felt his arm go around her shoulders before his hand started to soothingly rub up her right shoulder and upper arm.

"Can't get enough of me, Mrs. Stoppable?" Ron teased.

Softly giggling, Yori didn't need to turn her head to tell he was grinning like a crafty devil. "Hai," she replied before her lips curled up slyly as well. "I should say the same to you, Mr. Stoppable."

"You got it, gorgeous," he wittily fired back, prompting her to raise her twinkling face to look at his.

Just looking into those piercing eyes, the color of chocolate, made her emotions for him come to the fore once more as they had countless times in the past year or so and no doubt would many years from now. Her Chosen One had come a long way from the unsure, low self-esteem person he was as a teenager. His goofy sense of humor and kind heart was still the same as then, but now as an adult, he was more sure of himself, motivated, and had plenty of self-confidence. Everything about him made her again understand why she was so much in love with him.

Ron saw the change in his wife's expression as she stared at him with loving eyes and longing, and his face changed to match hers. He didn't need to be told what to do when he saw her briefly look at his lips, so he angled his head down as hers tipped up and their lips met in a touch that gripped their souls. It never ceased to amaze either of them the power their love could produce as they melted together.

Her heart bursting, Yori just wanted to feel his lips to hers forever, and following her feelings, her right hand reached up to grab the back of his head and pull him to kiss him harder with fervor. She was disappointed when her husband broke the kiss, yet his tender grin reassured her as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Save that fire for tonight, my wild flower Lotus Maiden," Ron softly chided with affection. "Just like we promised."

With a sigh, Yori gently grinned, closed her eyes, and placed her cheek on his shoulder. "Hai," she whispered.

At breakfast, they had made a promise to do something special for tonight, for today was their last day of their brief honeymoon. Knowing without a doubt that they would be loving each other tonight, they also promised to save their passion.

For Yori as well as Ron, it was going to be a night to remember.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

TBC (End of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4: Final Night

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

My biggest thanks again go to campy for beta/proofreading this story. Thanks, man! (big grin)

Thanks to all who read & reviewed Chapter 3 of this story – AtomicFire, romantic-cancer, and GhostWhiter.

Also thanks also to all who read the story even if you didn't leave a review. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

Entwined Spirits  
Chapter 4 – Final Night  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Sitting on the couch, Ron watched TV and waited. He glanced at his watch and frowned before returning to the anime. He liked this show about a boy working together with the crew of the Gekko against some military organization. It was bizarre in a way given the background was set in the far future where it was sort-of a post-apocalypse world where mechs were the main force of war machines.

He sighed again, wondering why it was taking his wife so long to get ready.

After they had a fun time biking, the Stoppables returned the rental bikes just as the sun was setting, and upon arriving back in their suite, both prepared for dinner. Ron, in the morning, had made reservations for two at the resort's restaurant, even though it was not required. He just wanted to make sure they got a good table.

Now a little more than an hour had passed and Yori still had not come out. After he had showered and shaved, the blond donned a nice white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Nothing fancy, since it was not really a big formal occasion to wear a suit. His other half however, given she was a woman was taking far longer than he to get ready. Ron expected maybe 40 minutes, but more than 60? Something was definitely up.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Ron grinned and sighed again, but this time with relief. Her voice confirmed what he knew. "I'm ready now, Ron-kun."

Getting up, he turned, and once his eyes saw her, the ninja master was once more floored as many times he has been in the past few days by his ninja warrior mate. Yet his flabbergasted expression stayed only for a minute to be replaced with a leering, amused, and tender one. "I should have known you still have a few surprises up your sleeve." Yori giggled mysteriously at him as she swirled around for his praising eyes.

Standing before him, Yori was dressed to the nines in an elegant, form-fitting, black evening gown. Two straps held up the dress and ran crisscrossed against her back, which was otherwise bare to the waist. The hem ended above the ankles with two leg slits on either side running up to mid-thighs. High-heeled dress sandals encased her bare feet; three straps across the top before the toes and a single strap around the ankle with two straps connecting it to the sandal's base. The chest displayed enough cleavage to tantalize while also being a bit modest. Her shiny hair was pinned up stylishly in a French twist with some strands loose around her ears, and her make-up consisted of a bit of blush, light pink lipstick, and light blue eye shadow. To top it off, two diamond earrings and a gold wrist bracelet were the only jewelry she wore.

Ron Stoppable, after inspecting his wife, said the only words that fit the goddess standing before him. "You're absolutely **gorgeous**," he softly spoke with deep fondness.

Feeling her cheeks burning a little, Yori closed her eyes and tilted her head a little as she broadly smiled. All her preparations for the past hour were worth it for the effect she was receiving from her dearly loved man. She did all this for him.

Raising her face to look at him, she took a few steps to reach up to pretend she was straightening up his shirt. "And you, my most beloved husband, are quite **handsome**." Yori took delight to see his cheeks redden a bit as he kept his smile to match hers.

With her small, strapless black purse in one hand, the stunning ninja woman took his hand in her other. "Come, dinner awaits."

But Ron held back and raised a finger. "Not yet," he grinned with gleaming eyes. "There's one thing missing." With that said, he went into the bedroom, leaving a puzzled spouse wondering what was omitted.

Her question was answered when Ron came back out with a velvet flat box, and Yori smiled and shook her head. "Ron-kun, you know I do not have any desires to be pampered!"

The blond ninja master grinned. "I know, Yori. It's just I'd bought this at the same time I bought your engagement ring. I was saving it for a special occasion." He opened the box, and she gasped at the sight of a sparkling diamond bib necklace. It was a small bib necklace, with diamonds embedded almost everywhere, even on the ribbon chain.

"Ron-kun!" Yori smiled up at him.

With a tiny shrug, Ron explained himself further. "I didn't expect you to dress up like we're attending the Oscars, yet given you are dressed up like this, the necklace will fit your outfit perfectly." He took out the necklace and tossed the box aside before going behind her to place the jewelry around her neck and locking it into place.

As they turned as one to face each other, Yori felt like her heart would burst as Ron looked adoringly at her. "Now you're ready," was all he said.

Again, shaking her head, the smiling Japanese woman wanted very much to kiss him senseless, but knew such an act would ruin her make-up, so she placed her free hand on his chest and reached up to give him a quick heartfelt smooch. It was enough to tell him what she was saying.

"Fine," Yori grinned as she tipped her head down to try to see the necklace as much as she could. "I'll accept this gift." Her expression turned into a tight-lipped, lopsided-grinning firm one as she looked back at him. "Just no **more**," she emphasized her meaning with a finger jab into his chest. "You may have a lot of money, Chosen One, but as I said, I have no desires to be heavily showered with riches and jewels. You know we agreed to use that money to build a home and raise our family."

"I know, my Lotus Maiden, I know," Ron said, grinning down at her before bending to place a kiss on her forehead, which pacified her to produce a small chuckle.

With a cheery face, Ron grandly held out his arm to his wife. "Shall we go to dinner now, my Lotus Maiden?"

Yori grandly raised her chin and placed her arm through his. "Let us, my Chosen One," she grinned.

So arm-in-arm, Ron and Yori left the suite for the restaurant and dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The resort's restaurant had a look that said 'high class' – beautiful woodwork, high ceiling with glass chandeliers, lovely tables & chairs, fine dinnerware, and other touches. Yet, despite its appearances, the same service was given to anyone, regardless whether they were in casual attire or fancy formal garments. It was a good place to dine for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or just for a quick bite.

Situated at the front corner of the resort, not far from the front lobby, the restaurant provided its patrons with wonderful views of the outside. High glass windows were placed around the front and side, showing the lake and the nearby woods. People could eat while having the benefit of the spectacular scenery.

So when Ron and Yori arrived, they were seated at a table for two next to a window with a good view of the lake. The waxing moon was at a stage where much of its light reflected off the lake's surface. Added to the low illumination of the restaurant's lights, a perfect romantic atmosphere was created for the young married couple.

Many of the other dining people took notice of Ron and Yori's formal wear and easily deduced the pair had recently been married. The look the two gave each other told many they deeply loved each other. A few wistful grins were produced from the older couples, remembering the times when they were young and spirited upon being married.

As they looked over the dinner choices on the menu, Ron ordered champagne, which his spouse approved with a sly grin.

His Japanese was not perfect, yet after two years in Japan, the blond American was good enough to place his own orders at eating establishments without needing his Japanese beloved to translate. Besides, he also needed to know Japanese enough to work at the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch

So after a few minutes, both placed their orders with the waiter, and just afterward, another waiter arrived with an ice bucket containing the champagne. With a grin, he poured the fizzling wine in two flutes, placed the bottle back in the bucket, and left the couple to themselves. Raising their champagne glasses together, Ron and Yori smiled at each other.

"Here's to us, Yori," Ron toasted. "To our future."

"To our future, Ron-kun," Yori repeated in concurrence.

They clinked their glasses together before taking a drink. Ron placed down his glass, while Yori still held hers, as both turned their heads to look out the window at the stunning landscape outside.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence, Ron broke it. "Looking back at my life, I can't believe I've come this far." He snorted a chuckle. "Ten years ago, I was pretty much the slacker that most people would have thought he wouldn't have a chance in having a good life. Yet here I am with a career," his brown eyes smiled at the woman sitting across from him, "a wonderful loving wife, and a bright future."

A grinning Yori reached over to hold his hand in hers. "I did not think that way when I first met you. I knew even then you would succeed in life."

"Thanks, Yori," Ron gratefully grinned. "I am the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you by my side."

She matched his expression as she squeezed his hand. "And I am the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you by my side." Her hubby goofily grinned.

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you the same person you were ten years ago?"

Yori wryly smirked. "Of course not, Ron-kun. I am more experience now in training and discipline than I was at 14. Also, I am more wise in the ways of life compared to when I was a young girl thinking I could take on the entire world." She drank a sip of champagne.

Recalling fondly the teenage ninja girl he met during that one-week exchange program, Ron nodded. "You were a force to be reckoned with back then, Yori. A bit brash at times," he shrugged a bit, "but you sure knew better than me when it came to fighting."

"True," she sagely admitted, but sadly grinned. "I was a bit brash at times back then. I tried to recover the Lotus Blade by myself and ended up getting caught." Her lips curled into a frown. "I fell into the trap just too easily."

"Hey," Ron softly said. "You learned something and pressed on. As you said, you're wiser now."

His tender grin made her grinned in turn. "Hai. I am." Narrowing her eyes, her face turned smiled in admiration. "I should say the same as you, my husband. You've learned much in two years that would normally would have taken five or more for a typical student. You surpassed me, and I am proud of you for accomplishing what you did."

Ron sighed happily. "Thanks, my wife." Yori squeezed his hand again before letting it go.

So throughout dinner, the happy couple talked, ate, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. They even playfully fed each other bites from a single piece of chocolate cake they ordered for dessert.

By the time Ron and Yori were finished and felt it was time to return to their suite, close to three hours had passed. With a generous tip for their waiter, they left contented.

The restaurant staff at hand to witness the newlyweds' departure couldn't help but feel a very rare case of true love had been shown them. Many patrons and staff, including Ron and Yori's waiter, agreed that the two young people would no doubt be together for the rest of their lives, for love as strong as theirs was meant to be forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still hand-in-hand, Ron and Yori strolled into the suite, and with a warm grin on her face, the Japanese ninja pulled her husband toward the bedroom. However, her lover gently pulled her toward another direction to the space between the couch and the bedroom door.

"Nuh-huh," he smiled with a raised finger. "Not yet. There's one more thing we should do." Leaving his puzzled wife, Ron went to the entertainment system and turned on the stereo to play soft slow-paced music from one of the satellite channels. Then he proceeded back to the front door to lower the suite's overhead lights to a romantic low setting. Only then did he return to Yori, who was smiling now that she knew what he had in mind. "Now we're ready to do our thing."

Purring, Yori accepted him taking her left hand into his right as they wrapped their other arms around each other. "Let us then dance, my love," she said as they started at a snail's pace to dance in lazy circles. Ron didn't say anything but smiled tenderly back at her.

As the couple danced, they kept their eyes glued to each other, feeling the soft music and the romantic lighting gradually fill their hearts with love. So much that Yori couldn't help but to place her left cheek on his right shoulder, curl her left arm around his back, and mold her chest to his, wanting very much to be intimately close to him. Ron didn't mind one bit, for he hugged her back and placed his right cheek on top of her head as they continued to dance together to the sway of the gentle music.

Being a bit bold, Ron parted her just for a moment to grab her hand to raise it up as he used his other hand to wordlessly twirl her. Yori softly giggled as he did this and pulled him back to her, for she loved his playful side.

A few moments later, he did so again, but this time he stopped her at half spin to press her back to his front. Again, Yori gave an amused surprised giggle and welcomed his arms around her front as he pressed his cheek against hers, making her closed her eyes. With her hands over his, she let Ron guide their swaying movements.

Her dark orbs opened when she felt him raise his left hand with hers still on top. As they continued to gently rock side-to-side together, both stared at their entwined left hands, palms up with her fingers laced in the spaces between his. His ring finger was next to hers, and the loving pair could see their wedding bands side-by-side glimmering under the soft light with the addition of her engagement ring's diamond sparkling.

It was a powerful emotional sight to see these symbols, which represented their love and bond to each other, like this together, and so for a while, they sighed and lovingly looked at their rings. So influential the display was that Ron took her hand to bring it to his lips so he could kiss her rings. Feeling her heart contracting at his action, Yori followed suit and brought his hand over so she could kiss his ring in turn.

Afterward, the lovers eyed each other, and mutually knew, upon seeing their expressions, what they wanted next. Placing her left hand to hold his head, they brought their lips together to kiss longingly with slow sweet affection. They softly moaned as they felt their hearts beat as one. Without unlocking their mouths, she swung around to wrap her arms around his neck tightly as his firmly went around her back. Once more they moaned, not wanting to let go as they savored the soft, sweet lips of each other.

Finally, needing to breathe, they broke the connection but remained in each other's arms. Collectively, their lips curled up into affectionate grins as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Ron-kun," Yori said in a whisper, looking into those chocolate eyes.

"Back a'cha, Yori," Ron replied in the same soft tone, gazing at her dark gems.

Once more, their mouths came together for a long, soulful kiss full of promise, and like so many times before, they knew their beings were joined as one.

Breaking apart, Yori smiled tenderly as she took his hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. Ron didn't protest this time, and once they were inside, they, in tune to the slow music, undressed each other with adoration and loved each other truly with hearts, minds, and souls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly awakening, a satisfied smile graced Yori's face as she stretched under the bed sheet. Like all the times before in the past few days, she just found it fulfilling every time she made love to her husband. Her mind made her produce a wicked grin upon recalling his reaction after seeing her lacy black panties. He had jokingly asked what other intimate apparel she had in her closet, and she had simply said he had to find out. After that, she kissed him before they presumed to tenderly finish undressing, as they loved each other with soft affection.

Turning onto her side to face the porch door, the ninja woman could make out the outline of her man softly lighted by the moonlight shining through the door. He was on his stomach with his head on the pillow, facing the door.

With a loving grin, the beautiful Japanese reached over to place a hand on his back. "Can't sleep, my Chosen One?"

His body shook a bit, and knowing him, she could tell he just chuckled. "Oh, I did for some time, my Lotus Maiden. Just after I woke up, I was thinking that the time we spent just didn't seem enough."

Wanting to feel his skin next to hers, Yori climbed over to lie on top of him and lay her left cheek on his back just below his neck. Her hands soothingly conveyed she wanted to comfort him as she looked at the moonlight through the porch as he was doing. "Hai. Three days just didn't seem enough. I wish we could able to spend a week together, Ron-kun."

"Yeah," Ron agreed as his right hand reached up to hold hers on his shoulder. "Too bad Bueno Nacho HQ only gave us three days."

Yori gently kissed his skin before sighing. Bueno Nacho HQ wanted Ron to be back in the States, and upon hearing he was getting married, they gave him only three days for the honeymoon instead of a week as he asked for. Least they had been given three days to enjoy each other.

Starting tomorrow, Ron and Yori would begin their journey to the United States, where their new lives would await them. A condo townhouse Ron bought a few weeks ago via contacts through Bueno Nacho HQ, would be there upon their arrival. It would be a nice temporary home, until they were able to find or build a new one that suited their requirements.

Nuzzling his skin, Yori gave a small smirk. "Well, next time, you will tell them that we will have a week off."

Hearing and feeling him chuckle made her giggled as well. "Oh, I assure you, Mrs. Stoppable, that next time we **will** have a week for our honeymoon." Ron rolled over, prompting her to get off him until he was on his back before she lay back on top of him again, her face chinned on his chest. "I think next time, we should go to Hawaii or a place in the Caribbean," he suggested as he combed through her soft hair with his left fingers.

Loving his fingers running through her tresses, Yori purred in agreement. "Hawaii sounds ideal, my love. I have not visited there yet."

"Then Hawaii it is!" he grinned. "We'll go there for our second honeymoon after we get married again in the States."

Both laughed quietly at that. In truth, they didn't need to again file for a marriage certificate in the States, for their Japanese certificate would be enough for the American government to accept their marriage. Their second marriage, which might be sometime the following year, would be mostly for show for Ron's **large** extended family. His mother had told him that many of his relatives were disappointed they would not able to attend the wedding in Japan, but in a compromise, Ron and Yori agreed to arrange to perform a second wedding ceremony in the States for his family, a Jewish-American ceremony. The young couple hopefully would have their lives settled down mostly by the time they would consent to the second wedding.

Closing her almond eyes, Yori began nuzzling his chest, purring again at the way he was stroking her hair. She wondered, for maybe the millionth time, how could anyone love another so much as she and her beloved did each other? Even thinking about him just once would make her want to be with him and just love him to pieces.

Wanting to love him once more, the nimble woman initiated only her hips to move against his. Hearing his small groan, she grinned in triumph knowing her rubbing of her private area against his was just as stimulating to him as to her.

"Yori," Ron softly moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Shhhhhh," Yori quietly shush him with a finger on his lips. "I want to love you again, Ron-kun, but we're going to try something different this time." She returned to lay her head on his chest and continued her hip movements, causing both to calmly moan together as the heat rose in them.

Feeling he was ready, the beautiful Japanese pushed up slightly to allow him entrance, and once she settled all the way down, making both groan softly, she lay down onto him and once again just let her hips move slowly, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck with eyes closed. It wasn't long until her American lover began moving his hips at the same pace, and thus the young couple loved each other with just their hips leading the way.

The sensations were intense. They had made love several times in the past few days and even quite intimately a few hours ago. Yet this time it felt different to Ron and Yori. Not even moving, except their hips languidly, the build-up was more powerful, and furthermore, it really did feel like they were truly making love to each other. Other than the area where they were joined, they were able to concentrate on nuzzling, kissing, touching, and just letting their love consume them.

Yori felt the urge to pick up the speed, but she resisted, given this slow upsurge was nothing she felt before. She also knew it had to be the same for Ron, given she could feel his hands clenching her butt in a way that told her he was nearly delirious with desire.

Kissing his neck, the raven-haired beauty murmured warmly a word he barely heard. "_Koishii._"

Hearing that word inflamed his heart for her even more, even in the midst of their mounting passion. Ron opened glazed eyes to whisper back his feelings. "_Mai tenshi_."

Her eyes opened upon hearing him, and she raised her head to look down at him nose-to-nose. "Ron," Yori spoke gently before locking her lips over his before her arms went around his neck, drawing him even closer. In turn, one of his hands came up to the center of her upper back to draw her closer to him.

Breaking the kiss, Yori, with a moan, dropped her head to rest again in the crook of his neck. It was only a matter of time before the dam would burst for both.

Moving his hands to her hips, the blond man knew he was close. This slow lovemaking was excruciating. The feel of her flesh against his. The flowery scent of her luxurious soft hair. Her breath against his neck. All of this combined with what he felt for her and their physical joining brought him to the pinnacle as he tilted back his head, pushed her hips all the way down, and moaned her name as he released inside her. "Yorriiiiiiiii."

His release and hearing him call her name was enough to trigger her climax. Her body gently shivered and shook as she gasped and moaned his name in turn. "Roooonnnnnnn."

Neither had ever felt anything like this. It was like a calm wave washed over them yet it was deep as well as the longest lasting they experienced thus far. Their minds were just too far-gone to even notice anything else as they peaked together.

As the last remains of their pleasure died away, the newlyweds felt drained yet tremendously content. Their arms relaxed but they kept their hands where they were, letting their bodies calm down as they basked in the afterglow.

Feeling fatigue was going to claim her, Yori kissed his neck and grinned. "Love you, Ron-kun," she softly voiced before closing her eyes to let sleep consume her.

Ron was just too pooped to even care regarding her using him as a mattress and pillow. With a small smirk, he mentally admitted that it did feel intimately nice with her on top of him like this.

Eyes drooping, he wrapped his arms around her form into a relaxed posture for him to sleep. "Love you too, Yori," he murmured before dozing off to join his wife in dreamland.

Sleeping soundly and peacefully together, the Chosen One and Lotus Maiden, still physically joined at the hips, breathed in-and-out in synch. Both dreamed of each other, which made them smile even asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning from the front door after the bellhop had carted the luggage away to the waiting cab at the front of the resort, Ron walked back to the bedroom. "Yori?"

"I'm coming, Ron-kun," the reply came from behind the bathroom door. A moment later, Yori stepped out. She was wearing red blouse, jeans, sneakers, and her hair in a ponytail held by a scrunchie. Her attire was much like Ron's, who wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Both looked like they were ready to travel.

"Ready?" Ron grinned, taking her hand.

Yori gazed at the bed and the entire place, bathed in sunlight through the porch doors and windows, before fondly smiling. She would definitely have good memories of their honeymoon here. Some photos they had taken would also keep the memories alive and well even decades from now.

Picking up her purse and shouldering the strap through her other arm, the ninja warrior woman nodded at her ninja master husband. "Hai. I am ready now."

So hand-in-hand, they strolled to the suite's front door. Yet as the couple reached the door, a thought made Yori stop, making Ron stop as well. His eyebrow rose at her in an unspoken question, but the Japanese lady merely smirked and answered his question with actions.

Pulling her man to her, Yori reached up and kissed him fully with all her being, and Ron, only momentarily caught off guard, returned the gesture equally, for he was not going to complain if his wife wanted to smooch lips.

After a minute or so, they broke apart, Yori smiling up at him. "That, my husband, was for both of us. It will last us until we reach our new home in California."

Ron smiled, for he understood they would not able to kiss like this for half a day or more. It was one thing to show their affection at their wedding, it was another to do so in public. "That'll be more than enough, ninja girl. Once we arrive at our new home, I'm going to pay you back… With **interest**."

A wicked smile graced her face. "I look forward to receiving the payment," she cooed before her face returned to normal. "Let us travel now to our future," Yori grinned before leaving the suite, tugging him along through the door, which Ron closed behind them.

Together, Ron and Yori Stoppable walked forward, hand-in-hand, toward whatever tomorrow would bring as their life as husband and wife truly began.

The end

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/Ns:

1) Well, that's the end of my 'R/Y getting married' trilogy! AtomicFire suggested in a review that I might consider writing up the Jewish-American wedding Ron and Yori would have in the States. It sounds appealing, given it would create stories of Yori meeting Ron's extended family and what they might think of her. I doubt all of them would accept Yori, given she's not Jewish, etc. Heck, I'm imagining Yori meeting cousin Shawn (who would be a teenager by now), who would test Yori's patience. (smirk)

Yet for now, I'm returning to focus solely on "A Bond of Honor". If my muse hits me to write up other stories, I'll let everyone know. :)

2) For anyone's information regarding the Japanese words Yori and Ron spoke during the last lovemaking scene, the following is a translation from Japanese to English...

_Koishii _: Beloved

_Mai tenchi _: My angel

3) Just to let everyone know that I've made minor changes to "Full Circle" in light that I know now that Yori will likely call Ron 'Ron-kun' than 'Ron-san' especially that they are intimately close. However, I can see Yori teasingly call him 'Stoppable-san' when she's joking with him. ;)


End file.
